A New Year's One Shot
by calladragon
Summary: This year's belated New Year's Offering as promised!


A/N: MeganP., sorry I didn't get this posted for New Year's as promised. Unfortunately, I work retail and just couldn't get finished in time. Please consider it a belated Happy New Years instead! ~Calla

P.S.: While not necessarily a continuation of the Christmas O/S as they do stand alone, this story is set in that same universe.

Now that the whole Holiday Retail Mess is over, it's time to get back to LTaDC. I'll have Chapter Seven up in a few days. ~Calla

#

Locking her car and stepping away from the door, Lisbon wasn't sure how she felt about Jane sticking to her like a Remora. It wasn't that she minded him walking close to her or even discretely putting his arm around her waist. It wasn't that overt a PDA all things considered and the restaurant they were heading for wasn't a Feeb hangout. Nor was it a cop dive. In fact, it was an upscale place in an upscale part of town where they weren't likely to run into anyone they knew…Except Cho.

That was the rub.

They were meeting Cho and his date for an early New Year's celebration thanks to Jane. He'd extended the invitation without telling her. He'd figured, probably rightly, that she'd quash his plans from the get go. She still wasn't sure this was one of his better ideas.

For one thing, they were trying to keep their budding relationship on the down low. Not a secret...Just discrete and below the radar…For another, she was clueless how Cho would take it. Not that he had a say so one way or the other. But, it wouldn't surprise her if he thought she'd suddenly gone off her rocker to actually date Jane. Then again, he might believe they were crazy enough to deserve each other. Or he just might think it was about time and be perfectly fine with the whole thing. With Cho it was hard to tell.

"Relax, Lisbon." Jane dropped a reassuring kiss on her hair before opening the restaurant door. "I'm sure Cho will be fine with us."

"You think?" Lisbon flashed him a look saying she wasn't so sure.

"Yes, I think." Jane said as he surveyed the room before speaking to their hostess. "Kimi, our party is the Korean gentleman in the last booth on the left. Come along, Lisbon, we're a few minutes late."

"Whose fault is that?" Lisbon asked as she let Jane guide her into step behind the willowy blonde leading them through the restaurant. "I'm not the one who had to have that last cup of tea."

"No, you're not; but, we're okay." Jane reminded her. "His date hasn't arrived yet."

"She had to finish some case closed paperwork." Lisbon reminded him as they rounded the corner. "Hey, Cho, sorry we're late."

"Something I should know?" Looking up, Cho's gaze fixed on the way Jane's hand rested lightly, but possessively, against Lisbon's waist. "Like you and the Boss…?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes at the whole "Boss" thing. She wasn't Cho's boss anymore. Yet, he still insisted on calling her that in private. Or he did now that she was working with the FBI. Lisbon had a feeling he was underscoring the fact his loyalties still lay more with her due to their shared past than with his new employers. While he was fine with being a Fed, her Korean Agent still missed the rough and tumble good old days.

That wasn't much of a surprise. She did, too. Really miss the old days.

Even those not so good ones when she'd desperately wondered if they'd still be a team when Red John finished with them. Truthfully, she'd wondered if they'd still be alive on many occasions. It was only by the grace of God and Jane's sheer brilliance they'd survived to come out on the winning side. If anyone would call what they'd been through the last couple of years winning at all. By the time they'd figured out they were battling a conspiracy, it was much too late to cut and run. Not that any of them would have taken the cowardly way out. They'd suffered too much not to see the fight through to the bitter end.

Jane had lost his family. She'd lost a very dear friend and her identity. Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Cho had all lost their promising careers.

Now that they weren't a team any longer she was free to admit Rigsby and Van Pelt had landed on their feet better than the rest of them. They were madly in love, had a beautiful family, and a successful business of their own. Lisbon would envy their life if it was one she wanted. As things were, she could be glad for them instead and she was. She even got to share their happiness from afar. Grace sent her regular updates, including the cutest photographs, of Benjamin and Maddy. She sent them shots of Coco, her neighbor's dog, and her sometimes companion on those walks in the park.

As for the rest of them…Well, Jane's life was as much of a helter skelter mess as ever and Cho was starting completely over…As for her, nothing had really changed except her environment…She was still mainly along for the ride…Well, maybe something was changing if Jane had his way…But, as always, she had no idea where anything was really heading…So, yeah, she _was_ still mainly along for the ride and that was perfectly fine for the moment.

"Are together?" Lisbon finished as Jane removed her jacket and draped it over the back of her seat. "I'd say so."

They weren't _together_ together; but, they were casually dating. Surprisingly casually dating considering the long history and explosive tangle of feelings between them. Jane wisely wasn't pushing anything physical and she wasn't expecting him to. He'd given his word and he was sticking to it for once.

_She_ was probably having a harder time with the whole slow and easy thing than he was now that they'd finally acknowledged the attraction between them. But, she wasn't making that all too easy mistake. Not with Jane. They could both stay at arm's length until they figured out where this thing was going and if it was really anything more than hormones, lust, and familiarity. She was past old enough to start thinking about permanence and having the life she'd put off for too many years. It would either be with Jane or it wouldn't. She'd know that soon enough.

"So you're a couple." Cho clarified.

"That, too." Lisbon agreed as she slid into the booth.

"How long?" Cho was being nosey for Cho not to mention talkative as well.

"About a week." Lisbon reached for the menu.

Cho took a sip of ice tea and absorbed the information as though learning his ex-boss was finally seeing her whacked out Mentalist was the most natural thing in the world.

"I take it you saw this coming." Jane caught their server's eye.

"Who didn't?" Cho answered honestly. "I never expected it to take this long after Red John was gone."

In truth, a part of him had expected Jane to send for Lisbon sooner rather than later once he was settled beyond the long arm of the law. He'd also halfway expected her to go. To just up and disappear one day only to call him a few months later in the wee hours of the morning to say she'd ridden off into the sunset and everything was going to be okay. But, that wasn't how it played out. She'd found a new job and resumed her old life like nothing bad had ever happened instead. Or she had until Jane reappeared Stateside to write the rest of the story. All he could say about that was so far so good.

However, that could all change on a dime when their Mentalist was involved.

"Well, it did." Lisbon watched Jane order a cup of tea and her favorite soft drink as she pondered the fact Cho was talking a lot for Cho. "Where's your girl?"

"Walking through the door now." Cho said as he rose to his feet to face the perky brunette rounding the corner bearing more than a passing resemblance to Lisbon. "You know the gang." Cho said as he slid into the booth after his date.

"Seriously, Cho?" Lisbon's open smile took the sting out of her next words. "You're dating Brunelle?"

"Yep." Cho said knowing the other woman's appearance had caused more than a few tongues to wag when it got around at Headquarters. "I'm surprised you haven't heard."

And, no, he didn't have a tendré for his old boss although he respected her greatly. Enough so it hadn't surprised him all that much to find himself attracted to an equally petite, spunky brunette with big blue eyes and a reluctant smile reminding him slightly of his old SAC. However, looks aside, Katy Brunelle was no Teresa Lisbon. She didn't have commitment issues and she wasn't hung up on Patrick Jane. Two big marks in her favor in his opinion. Oh, and she was almost as good at that whole 'whip ass and take no prisoners' attitude as his old boss which wasn't too shabby in his opinion.

Added to that, Katy was perfectly happy with Kimball Cho and he was happy with her. He wasn't sure where their relationship was going. But, he liked where they were at the moment. They both did and that was good enough for now.

"I don't know what to say." Lisbon was stunned to say the least. "You're the last two people I'd expect to ever get together."

The last time she'd seen the petite, undercover cop and her ex-Agent anywhere near each other, they'd been spitting at each other like angry cats. If someone had told her they'd be dating a few weeks later, she'd have laughed in their faces. The whole idea was preposterous. It was right up there in the Stratosphere along with her and Jane.

Not believable in a million years.

"Maybe an 'Atta girl!' is in order." Jane piped up from across the table. "Cho's a great guy. If anyone can get him to be less of a stick-in-the-mud, I suspect you can. As for Katy here, she's a great gal, too, so treat her right. I don't really need to say that because I know you will."

"Yeah, I will." Cho agreed. "The same goes for Lisbon there and I do need to say it. If you don't treat her right, you can meet me in a dark alley somewhere."

"I don't see that happening." Jane reached over to pat Lisbon's hand. "I think Lisbon has me well in hand."

"Neither do I." Lisbon agreed patting his hand back in the same condescending manner. "I'm a big girl, Cho. I can handle my own problem."

While Cho shot her an "Are you sure about that?" look, Jane soon followed with a look of his own that clearly wondered what kind of "problem" she was taking about. Lisbon's answering eye volley conveyed he knew exactly _who_ she was "talking" about without her saying a word. Taking mild offense at being considered a problem, Jane gave a very effective Lisbon snort much to everyone's amusement.

"Yeah, I think you can." Cho agreed sending Katy an "ignore them" look as their server set the massive plate of appetizers Jane had ordered in the center of the table along with napkins, silverware, and plates. "That smells good."

Lisbon seconded that opinion as she took in the spicy chicken wings, southwestern eggrolls, and jalapenos poppers overflowing the plate. If she didn't miss her guess there were a few loaded nacho chips on the other side as well. She sure hoped so. Patiently waiting her turn, she watched Cho and Katy dig in before motioning to Jane to do the same. There would still be plenty left for her once they took what they wanted.

In fact, between the appetizers and the salsa slathered chips she'd been nibbling, Lisbon wasn't sure she'd be eating that stuffed pork chop with all the fixings she had her mouth set on after all. Then again, she probably would if all of this tasted as good as it looked. Even if she had to take most of her dinner home, a doggy bag wasn't an issue. Everyone knew leftovers were a girl's best friend.

Taking a look around the table as she forked a couple of nacho chips, jalapenos and eggrolls onto her plate, Lisbon knew it would be a while before anyone started talking again. They were all too busy stuffing their faces for anything else. Nabbing a couple of chicken wings to finish off her plate, Lisbon decided she might as well join them.

There would be plenty of time to talk while they were waiting for their dinners to arrive.

#

"That was interesting." Lisbon turned the lock on her door before turning to face Jane. "But, I'm glad to be home."

While she'd enjoyed talking and laughing with Katy, she'd been most amused by Jane and Cho's quirky interactions. Not that she should have been. It was the same old same old so she shouldn't have been entertained at all. But she was. As much as she wished she could deny it, watching Cho stoically evade Jane's merciless invasiveness was laugh-her-butt-off funny. Katy seemed to think so, too, although she clearly thought their Mentalist overstepped the boundaries more often than not. She'd get used to it. She didn't have any other choice but to deal with it as everyone did.

She, Jane, and Cho had a bond that was near impossible to break. One forged over time through life changing events. Besides, Brunelle was hardly an innocent when it came to overstepping personal boundaries. The woman possessed a bawdy sense of humor, a scathing wit, and a calculating gift for dissecting their fellow patrons that rivaled Jane's none of which she'd held back this evening. Everyone at the table had been in stitches more than once before she was done.

"So am I." Jane hung both their jackets in the closet before heading into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee and a cup of tea with the same confidence he'd do at his place. "The drunks are starting to come out already."

As much as he hated to say it, they'd noticed a few weaving drivers on the way home from the restaurant…Exactly why they'd opted for enjoying an early dinner with Cho and his mystery date before calling it a night long before the Witching Hour. They could have a glass of champagne and see the New Year in from the security of Lisbon's comfy abode much as they had Christmas. Safety concerns aside, it was only fitting they do it this way in Jane's opinion.

He'd gotten that first all important "yes" here at Lisbon's place. He'd also gotten that first all important kiss. Well, technically, he'd gotten both of those in the park behind Lisbon's place; but, he doubted she'd appreciate being hauled out there tonight for any reason much less a midnight kiss. Not even to celebrate New Year's. It was kind of nippy out there.

As Lisbon would say, they'd freeze their butts off.

"Who knew?" Lisbon took her coffee from Jane as she settled at the breakfast bar. "Our little Cho and Katy Brunelle?"

"Who knew?" Jane stared at his tea. "She's a lot like you in more than just appearance you know."

"Meaning what exactly?" Lisbon _had_ noticed the more than passing resemblance between them soon after meeting the woman a few weeks ago for the very first time. "You'd better not be implying what I think you are."

Or what she'd heard bandied about HQ although she'd not known what they were talking about at the time.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm saying Cho was your right hand man from your start at the CBI until the ride ended. You worked together for a long time." Jane continued. "While I don't think he ever had an improper thought in his head concerning you, we both know he's always admired and respected his boss. A boss who happens to be a cute little thing in case I need to remind you. Who really knows? Things might have been different if you hadn't been SAC and Kimball your underling. We'll never know. All of that aside, I'd say under the circumstances it's not that far-fetched he'd be attracted to the closest Lisbon copy I've ever seen."

"That's gross." Lisbon resisted a shudder. "Not Cho, but that whole Lisbon copy idea."

"That isn't what I'm saying and you know it." Jane sat his cup on the counter. "When you get past the faint resemblances, Katy Brunelle is very much her own woman. She just happens to possess a few of your more endearing traits amongst a very eclectic mix."

"Like what?" Lisbon knew she was going to regret asking. She just couldn't help herself. "This better be good or I'm so going to pound you."

"She's feisty and she doesn't take any crap off of anyone." Lisbon added a silent 'even Cho' to the end of that remark. "She's tough as nails; but, still compassionate and nurturing. She's loyal to a fault, she believes in Cho, and she trusts him with that same unwavering trust you always have which is perfectly fine since he's earned it.

She's also very attractive in a tomboy, tough chick way. Oh, and she probably has more toys than you. Whether he's willing to admit it, Cho's always been attracted to a woman packing heat…Especially the itty, bitty ones."

"Are you saying I'm attractive in a tomboy, tough chick way?" Lisbon wasn't sure she liked it if he was. "Oh, and for the record, I still have more toys than her. I added a few more guns to the arsenal when I took my old job. It seemed like a smart move at the time."

Jane snorted seeing right through her. She'd been PC in a town where a hang nail was a major deal. She'd hardly needed any more firepower than she already had. She'd simply wanted it which was reason enough to add to her collection in his opinion.

"Interesting." Jane said figuring Lisbon and Brunelle had compared notes at some point over dinner when he wasn't listening. "As for the whole attractive tomboy, tough chick thing, no, I'm not saying that. You might have some tomboy ways; but, you're softer than Brunelle will ever be and I like it." He especially liked her hair the way she was wearing it now.

The longer, fuller, looser style emphasized how pretty she really was without overpowering her features.

As for Brunelle, he wondered what Cho saw in the other woman. Katy was attractive enough he supposed. She might even be considered vaguely pretty in an athletic, lady cop way although her features were harsher around the edges than Lisbon's. She was also much too accomplished at being just another one of the boys and not quite feminine enough to appeal to his tastes. He'd always found that faint air of flustered awkwardness Lisbon got when she wore a dress or someone openly flirted with her sweetly endearing.

"Thanks, I think." Lisbon rolled her eyes at the back handed compliment. "You're a real charmer tonight."

"But you love me anyway." Jane shot back without missing a beat.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Lisbon snapped easily not sure what was happening between them, if anything, beyond the teasing double talk they'd engaged in for years and she didn't really care. "But don't ask me why. You're being a real pain tonight."

"You think?" Jane asked leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. "I'll try to make it up to you."

"Don't bother." Lisbon snarked. "You'll just pee me off again tomorrow."

"I probably will." Jane agreed as he took Lisbon's empty cup over to the counter for a refill heavy on the cream and sugar. "What do you say to retrying that whole steak thing this Friday night since we couldn't pull it off last week?" He knew Lisbon wasn't any happier than he was they'd had to cancel their second date due to a case. Added that, this evening wasn't exactly what either of them had had in mind for their second date. While fun, it was hardly intimate and Jane knew both he and Lisbon were craving a certain degree of intimacy that hadn't been possible since the night they'd decided to become a "them." Work had interfered in ways neither of them anticipated. "It doesn't look like we'll have a new case to worry about from what I can see."

Walking back to stand by her chair, he handed Lisbon her cup before sinking into the chair beside her.

"We can do that." She agreed deciding Jane made the best cup of coffee she'd ever tasted to dislike the beverage so. "Same time, same rules, same place…You bring the steaks and I'll have everything else."

"Sounds like a plan." Jane agreed stealing a sip of coffee before making an ugly face.

"Stop staring at me like that." Lisbon said. "And stay out of my coffee."

"I'm not staring at you." Jane said. "And I'm not touching that again."

"Good." Lisbon glared at him. "But you are staring at me so stop it."

"Why?" Jane asked. "I like looking at you."

"You're so creepy." Lisbon complained not liking it when she couldn't read the expression in his eyes. "You know I don't like being started at."

"Why?" Jane asked. "You're a pretty woman."

"Jane." Lisbon resisted the urge to smack his arm really hard to get his attention. "You aren't looking at me because you think I'm pretty. There's something going on in your head I can't read. You know how I feel about that. It makes me think you're up to something you aren't willing to share."

"I'm not up to anything, Lisbon." Jane reassured her. "I was just thinking I don't know why you'd be disturbed by the similarities between you and Brunelle. While you're similar in ways that haven't gone unnoticed, you're very different in others. Enough so that anyone with one eye and half a brain knows that only an idiot would think Cho was dating the woman because of any faint similarities to his old boss. Any teasing I've done this evening has been to get a rise out of you and for no other reason. Besides, the way I see it, who wouldn't want a Lisbon of their own?" Jane smirked at her over the rim of his cup. "They're very nice to have."

"Jeez, I'm flattered." Lisbon rolled her eyes at his declaration. "What woman wouldn't want to hear herself described like a brand new puppy by her boyfriend?"

Damn, she sounded like a twelve year old. Not a grown woman.

"You're much better than a puppy." Jane corrected her. "I think it's pretty safe to say you're already housebroken and you'd never eat my slippers."

"You're such an ass." Lisbon briefly pondered how many times she'd called him that over the years. Probably a thousand times or more and she'd probably do it a few thousand more before they were done. She certainly hoped so. "And you don't wear slippers."

She knew that from the times he'd camped out at her place over the years. Jane was strictly a bare monkey toes kind of man. She didn't really mind one way or the other. He could wear anything he darned well pleased on his feet as long as he didn't tease her about her pink bunny slippers.

"No, I don't; but I bet you've still got those pink bunny slippers." Jane smirked at the blush staining her cheeks. "There's no reason to be embarrassed, Lisbon. I think it's perfectly fine for a tough lady cop to wear pink fuzzy slippers with googly eyes and floppy ears."

"Annie gave them to me a few years ago." Lisbon hotly defended her footwear. "She wanted us to have matching slippers."

Except unlike Annie she'd never outgrown her pair.

"Then I commend you for the excellent Auntie you are." Jane saw right through her and Lisbon knew it. "I'm sure Annie appreciates it."

Annie had nothing to do with anything and both of them knew it. She wore those slippers because they were cute and comfy. That was the long and short of it. She loved her bunny slippers and Jane wasn't teasing her out of wearing them. Not that he was really trying. Lisbon knew better.

He really did think it was fine for a tough lady cop to wear pink fuzzy slippers with googly eyes and floppy ears. If he didn't he wouldn't be Jane.

"She hasn't cared for years." Lisbon informed him. "But, I like them so they aren't going anywhere."

"That's perfectly fine by me." Jane said as he carried both of their empty cups to the sink before returning to Lisbon's side. "What do you say to grabbing our coats and stepping outside? I think I hear the fireworks starting in the park."

"It's cold out there." Lisbon repressed a shiver. "We can see them through the French doors from the couch. It would be a whole lot warmer."

Not to mention snugglier, too.

"Not that cold." Jane said. "Besides, I only want to go out on the balcony for a few minutes. We don't have to stay out that long. Just take in the sights and come back inside."

"I think we can do that." Lisbon agreed deciding she wouldn't mind really seeing the fireworks after all. "They already look pretty from what I can see."

"Which isn't that much from here inside." Jane said as he removed her coat from the foyer closet and held it up for her. "Think about how much better they'll look outside."

"I'm thinking how much colder we're both going to be." Lisbon fastened her coat as she watched Jane do the same. "I'm not sure the light show is worth it."

"I think it is." Jane took her by the hand and led her towards the French doors. "Besides, I'll keep you warm."

"That's what I was afraid you would say." Lisbon griped as she stepped out on the balcony deciding while it wasn't _that_ cold, it wasn't that warm either. "If this is a ploy to cuddle, we could do that right over there without coming here." She gestured back through the doors toward her comfortably overstuffed burgundy leather couch.

"This isn't a ploy to cuddle." Jane's arms wrapping around her belied his words. "It's killing two birds with one stone. We're getting to see a dazzling fireworks display without any hindrances while we're cuddling. The view isn't nearly as good from in there."

As much as she hated agreeing with Jane, Lisbon couldn't deny his words were true. The show was better out here and the cuddling wasn't half bad either. She was really enjoying having her own Jane blanket draped around her shoulders. In fact, if she turned around she could burrow under his coat. Or, if she'd rather, she could stand on her tippy toes and kiss him exactly like this.

Lisbon grinned at the slight smacking noise her lips made against his. If she didn't miss her guess, Jane would take the hint. He'd finally get around to giving her that real kiss he'd promised her Christmas before chickening out. She had been pretty scary that night so she didn't really blame him. But, tonight was different. If he was willing to take the chance, she was willing to let him.

Deciding Lisbon had the right idea with that sneaky, kamikaze buss, Jane pulled her a little closer safely resting both hands against her lower back instead of slightly lower. He wasn't foolish enough to take that devious smooch as an open invitation to press the envelope. Not even if the feel of her body pressed provocatively against his was tempting his good intentions to step straight to hell. However, he didn't think turning that tentative teasing brush of her lips across his into an honest goodness kiss would meet with much resistance. He was giving it a try anyway… He was right…Lisbon wasn't resisting his more forceful persuasion or the sweep of his tongue against hers allowing him to plunder her mouth instead…Not to mention she was doing her share of plundering back….

"Hey, you…." Coming up for air, Lisbon leaned back on her heels to blink up at him before softly asking, "What do you say to watching those fireworks and seeing the New Year in now?"

Taking her soft query for exactly what it was, one of them being the adult before they got too lost in their passions, Jane brushed his lips against hers and turned her around. Tucking Lisbon under his arm and resting his chin lightly against the top of her head, he pulled her a little tighter against his chest.

"That it sounds like a good idea." Jane agreed knowing Lisbon's plan was far better than getting carried away and doing something neither of them was ready for. "I'll get the champagne when it's time."

Noting Lisbon's accepting nod, Jane decided he'd given his word and he actually agreed with her. Slow and steady was the way to go. It would give her time to get used to the man he was becoming. It would give him time to prove to both of them that he was worthy of her affections. By the time Lisbon figured out he was playing for keeps, he'd have her right where he wanted her. Or maybe she'd have him right where she wanted him. It didn't really matter who wove the better web or who won the game when the dust settled. All he really cared about was neither of them going anywhere in the end.

They'd waited too long, and worked too hard, to have this chance for either of them to blow it.


End file.
